


Recouple

by Araine



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster arrives in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recouple

The first thing that Thor said when that rainbow bridge jumped out of the sky like lightning, carrying with it a small metal ship and three passengers – two SHIELD warriors and one brown-haired and gorgeous astrophysicist – was: “Jane.”

Second, he apologized.

“Jane, I am sorry. I promised that I would return for you, but I had to destroy the bridge. Otherwise Jotunheim would have been destroyed and—“

“Yeah,” Jane said, stepping out of the tiny metal capsule. “I figured it was something heroic like that. So I came to you.”

She pressed her fingers to his breastplate, and then her whole hand. The tips of them just brushed his red cloak. She tilted her head to look up into his face and her warm brown eyes reflected the multicolored light of the stars overhead. Thor smiled, teeth showing behind lips and beard.

Jane smiled too. Laughed a little bit. “Sorry it took us so long,” she said. “I had a lot of data on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and theoretically it would be easy to create, but first there was the problem of power and then there was building a ship that could shield intense amounts of gamma radiation and _then_ —“

The SHIELD agents politely looked away as Thor kissed Jane Foster on the mouth.


End file.
